


Live With Me

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Series: I am just living to be lying by your side [2]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Keith is worried Mick might leave him to have kids of his own. Mick assures him that he already has everything he needs...Short follow-up to Ever Since That Night.





	Live With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute and small follow-up for my latest story...I love this AU so freaking much and just couldn't let go of it. There might come yet another oneshot, however I'm not sure about this yet...  
> The title obviously was taken from Live With Me by the Stones and the series title is a line from Moonlight Mile^^

It was a Friday evening in late October and Mick was huddled up with Keith on the couch in the latter's living room, watching Top of the Pops. They'd been out in the park with Davie, playing ball all afternoon because the weather had been exceptionally nice and warm for probably one of the last times this year. When going back home, they'd picked up some pizza to have for dinner, and of course, Davie had been absolutely delighted about it. He really loved the one with just mozzarella and tomatoes. 

After dinner, the little one had been so tired that he almost fell asleep at the table and Keith had changed him into his pyjamas before Mick had played him a little something on guitar. They did that a lot of the time by now, whenever Mick was staying at Keith's place in the evening, they tucked Davie in together, either reading him something from one of his books or playing some guitar, or also the harp, because Davie enjoyed that too. Mick even let him try to play it on his own sometimes, which made him and Keith chuckle, while Davie squeaked frolically, trying to get some tunes out of the instrument. 

Keith and him had been together for a little longer than half a year by now and during this time Davie had grown and developed so much. Mick always was completely astounded and amazed when he didn't see him in a couple of days and then Keith told him about something new Davie had done or learned. Mostly new words and phrases, he was talking so much by now, starting to ask a lot of questions. It was amazing and absolutely endearing, even though the little one could also have quite a temper sometimes, throwing some fits, wriggling around, tossing his toys, or running off whenever one tried to put his jacket or socks or shoes on, or gave him some food that he didn't like. It still was wonderful getting to witness him growing up and Mick was totally glad that he got to be a part of this because it was a beautiful experience. 

“Are you alright, babe?”, he asked Keith who was sitting behind him, his arms firmly wrapped around him so that Mick could lean against his chest as they were watching Led Zeppelin perform on the TV show. Keith had been pretty quiet since they'd tucked Davie in, usually he loved commenting on the stuff that went on on TV, especially when it was about music. He'd mention how brilliant or how shitty something was, either starting a discussion or making Mick laugh. 

“Hmm”, he just mumbled undefinably, resting his chin on Mick’s shoulder and nuzzling his face against his hair. 

“You tired?”, Mick inquired softly, turning his head a bit to press a little kiss onto Keith's cheek. He only let out a light sigh in reply, before muting the telly. 

“Do you want a baby?”, Keith asked him then, without prior warning, completely startling him. 

“Excuse me, what?”, Mick asked back, somewhat dumbfounded and broke away from Keith's grip in order to turn around to him, looking at him incredulously. 

“Why are you asking me that?”, he wanted to know, not sure where this question was coming from all of a sudden or where Keith was getting that idea from. 

“Do you want one?”, Keith repeated his question instead of replying to him, causing Mick to furrow his brow in confusion. He hadn't even asked himself that question yet, so why would Keith? 

“Do you?”, he asked back in wonder, trying to think of any reason why Keith would dump this on him without any indication at all. 

“No...I, I was just thinking...cause of the way you're treating Davie. You're so wonderful with him and you always seem so happy, it's adorable to watch you interact with him...I was wondering whether you maybe wanted kids of your own”, Keith finally admitted, biting his bottom lip, not daring to directly look at Mick. 

“Well, the last time I checked, it still wasn't possible for two blokes to have a baby”, Mick only joked, trying to lighten the mood because Keith's behaviour started to worry him a little. 

“Mick...I mean it”, Keith simply returned, apparently not amused about his statement. 

“If I wanted a baby then only with you...and I mean that too”, he said, it wasn't intended as a joke now. “But since that's not possible…”, Mick started trailing off, shrugging. He didn't comprehend why this suddenly was so important for Keith. 

“Do you want to be a father?”, Keith went on questioning him further. 

“Why does this bother you so much?”, he wanted to know, because honestly, he hadn't further thought about this yet. Mick was completely happy and content with how things were at the moment, being in a committed relationship with the man he loved. 

“Because...if you wanted to get yourself a wife to have kids of your own with...then there's really nothing I could do to hold you back…”, Keith meant in a quiet voice, still not looking him in the eyes, but nestling around on a couch pillow instead. At these words, Mick finally understood where Keith was coming from and what this was all about, and it made him feel pretty horrible for joking around and not taking him seriously before. 

“Love...hey”, he said in a gentle voice, reaching out a hand to lift Keith's chin up until their eyes met. Keith looked agitated and quite saddened, and it made Mick feel sorry for him. 

“You don't need to worry about that, babe. I wouldn't leave you because of that...you know, I actually meant what I said. If I wanted a baby then you'd be the only one to have it with...I want you, Keith...I love you”, he tried to reassure him, running his thumb over Keith's cheek gently. “And besides...we've already got Davie, right?”, he added and the look in Keith's eyes softened. 

“Earlier in the park...when that little old lady wanted to know whether Davie was yours or mine, I had to stop myself from replying he's ours...cause that's what it feels like for me, Keith, you know? I love you, I don't want anybody else but you...and Davie's your son, so...it's like he's mine too”, Mick went on explaining, putting into words thoughts and feelings he wasn't even this clearly aware of having until the very moment he expressed them. But honestly thinking about it, he actually stood behind what he was saying, he truly meant it. 

“Really?”, is the only thing Keith could offer in reply, his voice breaking at even this single word and Mick could see tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Really, love”, Mick whispered, cupping Keith's cheek with his hand and Keith immediately leaned into his touch, as he tried blinking his tears away. “Did I ever do anything to make you believe differently?”, he dared to add then, because it was silently bugging him. 

Of course, he knew that Keith probably was having these doubts because his ex girlfriend cheated on him and just left him alone with Davie, left her baby son behind. Mick was aware how much this had affected him and how reluctant he'd been because of this at the beginning of their relationship. Apparently, he still was being influenced by this experience and was afraid of losing Mick. Scared he'd just up and leave all of a sudden like his ex did. He hadn't realised until now that this might be something that still was bothering Keith this much. The past months they'd spent together had been nothing but great and beautiful, everything went absolutely amazing between them. Mick couldn't be happier with how things were going, it all was completely natural and he honestly couldn't tell when he'd last been this much in love with someone. Probably never before. Keith was sweet and caring, amazingly funny, and a totally great lover. Literally the only two “arguments” they'd had so far were about the TV programme and whether or not Smithwicks beer tasted like piss. And obviously their usual bickering about football, which was inevitable with Mick supporting Arsenal and Keith being a West Ham fan, but it all was just fun and games. Now Mick was wondering whether Keith had secretly been troubled this whole time and if he did something to cause him thinking about these things again. 

“No…”, Keith lightly shook his head, his voice was still tear-stained, but he looked at him with fondness. “No, of course not, darlin’”, he meant and tried a little smile that Mick returned, relaxing at these words. “You’ve been nothing but amazing and wonderful, and I love you so much...it's just...it was just a thought I was having. Cause you're so adorable with Davie and I was just wondering…”, Keith eventually explained and Mick nodded in understanding. 

“You don't need to be worried about this, love. You and Davie are all I want...I don't need a wife and have kids with her, as long as I only have you”, he reassured him once more, wrapping his arms around his neck, pecking his lips softly. 

“Do you want to live with me? Go looking for a flat, move in together...you and Davie and me?”, he suggested then. 

It was just an idée fixe he was toying with, but he didn't see any downsides about it. They could spend much more time together, he would be able to better help Keith with Davie, they’d have a larger space. Keith had mentioned anyway that he probably needed a bigger flat so that Davie could eventually have his own room. They could all live together as a family… 

Above all, it was a commitment that hopefully would make it unmistakably clear to Keith that he was absolutely serious about all of this. That he honestly meant it and wanted to be with him for the long run. Because it wasn't like he could propose to him and they could just go and get married, but getting a flat together seemed to be a reasonable option. 

“You mean this for real?”, Keith asked, he sounded a bit surprised, but not averse to it at all. 

“Yeah”, Mick nodded. “You said you wanted a bigger flat...and I want to be there for you and Davie. It would be much more comfortable as well. We'd have a nursery for Davie, paint it green, cause he likes that. And you and I could finally have a bedroom together...we'd go to sleep together and wake up together every day”, he pointed out with a smile and Keith started smiling widely as well. 

“Okay, yeah...let's move in together”, he agreed, just like that and Mick returned his wide smile. He was feeling amazingly giddy about this prospect and happily pulled Keith closer until their lips touched in a tender kiss. 

“We should start looking for flats soon”, Keith mumbled against his lips in between some more light kisses. 

“Hmm”, Mick murmured in reply. “For now it can wait”, he meant and started grinning as he wrapped his arms tighter around Keith's back. “Let's rather make a baby now...”, he smirked then and Keith started laughing. 

“You’re such a git, darlin’”, he replied, as both of them were chuckling about Mick's comment. 

“Might be”, Mick returned, trailing some kisses over his cheek. “But I still really want you to take me now...”, he whispered into Keith's ear suggestively, the grin in his voice clearly audible, before he started nibbling on Keith's earlobe.

**Author's Note:**

> Mick actually is an Arsenal fan, while Keith says he doesn't really have a favourite football club. But I can imagine pretty well that if he supported one of the London based clubs, it most probably would be West Ham :D


End file.
